fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Haruyuki Walker
|kanji= 春由紀ウォーカー |romaji= Haruyuki Uōkā |alias= |race= Human |gender= Male |birthdate= |age= 20 |height= 170 cm |weight= |eyes= Blue |hair= Blonde |blood type= |guild mark= |unusual features= |affiliation= Crime Sorciere |previous affiliation= |occupation= of Crime Sorciere |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Crime Sorciere Guild Hall |status= Active |marital status= Single |relatives= |alignment= Lawful Good |counterpart= |magic= Sword Magic Athletic Magic |signature skill= Swordsmanship |weapons= }} Haruyuki Walker (春由紀ウォーカー Uōkā Haruyuki) Appearance Haruyuki wears a blue dress shirt with folded sleeves and brown suspenders, yellow necktie, and black trousers. He has a blue feather decoration hanging on the back of his trousers. He has a pair of green eyes and yellow rings circling the pupil. He has silver hair with black ends on the right. Personality Haruyuki is a very cheery and kind person. Haruyuki is normally very energetic and is normally optimistic towards others. He also firmly believes that those with power should fight an defend the powerless. This way of thinking can often get him into trouble as he often jumps into help others with out thinking much. When angered enough however he seems to become the opposite of his usual self, becoming merciless and cold hearted. History Relationships History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Master Swordsman: Haruyiki was trained in the art of duel wielding swords from a young age. He is a highly adaptable combatant, as his two swords have allowed him to become ambidextrous, letting him switch them between his hands. Haruyuki was born right handed and tends to swing with more power in that hand, he can however switch the balance the strength between his two hands, allowing him to surprise his opponent and gain an edge during combat. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes Haruyuki is able quickly dodge an opponent's attacks with no wasted movements what so ever. Even more amazing he can counterattack in quick and rapid succession almost instantly after his opponent. His enhanced speed & reflexes also allows him to analyze and follow the movements of faster opponents making blocking and countering difficult and otherwise fatal strikes possible. Magical Abilities Sword Magic Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) * Blade Dance (ブレーヅ ダンス Bureidu Dansu) The attack involves Haruyuki gripping one of his swords backhanded, then slashing the opponent six times in rapid succession, from both sides. Blade Dance relies on confusing the opponent with quick sword movements on the direction from which each subsequent strike is going to come from. * Dancing Shadow Blade (ダンシング サドー ブレーヅ Dansingu Sadou Bureidu) Haruyuki quickly throws both swords at the opponent, hitting the end of the first one with the second one for an extra boost. The second blade is hidden directly behind the first, so the opponent would only see one sword heading for them in their line of sight. Using this attack is a good way to confuse the opponent as well as create an opening in there defenses. * Slashing Wave (スラシング ヱーブ Surasingu Weibu) Haruyuki starts by taking a stance where two swords are held parallel so that the tips are pointing to his right or left side, before firing two wave of magical energy projectiles are sent forward after swinging both swords from the left or right side. Athletic Magic Athletic Magic (体育魔法 Taīku Mahō) * Free Run: This spell greatly increases the users speed to increase the chance of successfully hitting the opponent and to allow dodges to be made easier. * Free Run Unlocked: When using this spell, the user's reflexes are greatly enhanced. The heightening of such enhancement allows the user to quickly dodge the opponent's attacks and also to jump very high into the air. Quotes Trivia Behind the Scenes References Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Sword Magic User Category:Requip User Category:Athletic Magic User Category:Weapon User Category:Sword User